


Tea for breakfast

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, References to Depression, floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David's not having a particularly great day and Patrick makes him some tea because he's a good husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Tea for breakfast

David takes a deep breath. Patrick's already up making breakfast, getting ready for the day. But David can't. His body won't let him move. It's like there's a weight in his chest that won't move. He rolls over, staring up at the ceiling, noticing all the little crevices in the paint. Sighing, he closed his eyes and lifted the grey duvet overtop of his head. He let everything go. Un-clenching his jaw, relaxing his shoulders, letting his fists rest. He blocked out every sound. The voices in his head still spoke to him. No matter what he did. 

_ You're nothing.  _

_ The world would be better without you. _

_ You're not enough. _

_ You're too much. _

_ People want you- _

The thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"David?"

He grunted in response and he removed the duvet so all that was visible was his almond shaped eyes. He watched as his husband entered the room. Even though Patrick denied it, he was definitely growing his hair out. Short curls covered his head, creating an auburn halo that illuminated his face. David hid the small smile teasing at his lips.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, just give me a minute." David said softly, the words slightly muffled by the duvet.

Patrick knelt beside their bed. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through David's hair.

"Okay, I'll just be downstairs." He leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on David's forehead.

"Um, actually, can you make me some tea?" David uncovered the other half of his face. Patrick smiled.

"Of course honey."

Before leaving, he kissed David once more and whispered a sweet "I love you" before heading back downstairs. 

It would be okay. Today might not have started off great, but things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short, little drabble :3  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions or requests!  
> Have a good day/night <3


End file.
